


More Than Enough

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Happy, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Harvey never thought he could have this.





	More Than Enough

Harvey never thought he could have this — have Jim in ways he had only dreamed over the past five years. There were so many times that he thought that he didn't deserve Jim or love in general. He had been a broken man, living life through whiskey soaked eyes. All he had was the drink, his meager pay and the beds of the men and women he paid to pretend that they loved him even if it was for only one night. Then Jim entered his life and Harvey fell for a handsome face and pretty blue eyes.

Jim wasn't perfect; far from it. He often placed the job over Harvey — was a self-righteous prick when he wanted to be. Yet, that didn't stop Harvey from loving Jim; for wanting him so much that Harvey could barely breath. Together they had been through hell and back — found themselves on the opposites side of the coin. Jim had sold his soul for a better Gotham and Penguin's money had begun to line Harvey's pockets when his debts began to get called in. 

Finding their way back to each other hadn't been easy but it was what brought Harvey to this place in his life where Jim was in his bed and he had a plain gold band on his ring finger. He never imagined that he could have the life that he wanted but here Harvey was with the man that he loved, ready to take on the next chapter of their lives. Whatever the future was, Harvey had Jim and for him that was enough.


End file.
